I've Fallen For You
by Chocolate Lolypop
Summary: Sakura Haruno benci hujan. Namun, hujan kali ini berbeda. Yeah, berteduh di halte bus berdua saja dengan cowok paling tampan yang dikagumi hampir oleh seluruh gadis di Konoha University, sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Benar kata orang-orang...Ia sempurna.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1

**I've Fallen For You**

"_The day you came into my life...my life started to change. _

_I'd wake up each day feeling alright"_

.

Seorang gadis muda tengah berlari menembus hujan deras di sore hari itu, membiarkan percikan-percikan air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi tubuhnya. Ia sedikit mengumpat ketika tak sengaja langkahnya menginjak genangan air dijalan hingga menambah basah pada kaki jeans yang dipakainya. Diktat mata kuliah Business English-nya yang sudah sangat basah karena ia jadikan payung alternatif pun tak ia hiraukan. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya hingga mencapai sebuah halte yang bisa dimanfaatkannya menjadi tempat berteduh untuk sementara waktu.

Bukannya ia berniat untuk menunggu bus. Tidak. Seorang Haruno, apalagi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini sangat tidak mungkin dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk naik bus.

Tentu saja, mana mau anak bungsu pemilik Haruno Corporation ini yang biasanya pergi kemana-mana dengan menggunakan limousine atau BMW hitamnya rela berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang lain yang -menurutnya- sudah dipastikan bau, basah mengingat sedang hujan, dan tidak 'selevel' dengannya. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai orang lain atau menganggap mereka rendah. Hanya saja orang-orang seperti mereka biasanya berbahaya bagi seorang Haruno yang terkenal dimana-mana. Belum lagi dengan maraknya kasus pelecehan seksual di kendaraan umum sekarang ini, baiknya cari aman saja khan? Tapi bukannya berdiri sendirian dihalte bus yang sepi menjelang malam seperti ini juga merupakan sebuah tindakan yang kurang aman? Kenapa Sakura mau-maunya duduk seorang diri disana? Alasannya hanya satu. Karena-Haruno Sakura-benci-hujan.

"Hosh...hosh...! Sial. Kenapa pakai hujan segala sich!" omel Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat berlari tadi. Emeraldnya menjelajah sekitarnya melihat hujan yang masih dengan entengnya turun dari langit. Ia menghela nafas panjang menyadari suasana mulai berubah suram. Hujan dan awan hitam membuat hari seperti lebih cepat gelap dari biasanya. Belum lagi suasana yang sepi karena setiap orang pasti akan berfikir dua kali untuk keluar dan lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah dengan secangkir cokelat panas mereka daripada harus beraktivitas ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Mengingat itu, Sakura jadi kesal sendiri dengan nasib yang menurutnya sial hari ini. Mulai dari BMW kesayangannya yang memilih rusak pagi ini hingga tragedi ia harus menunggu selama berjam-jam Dosen Pembimbingnya -Hatake Kakashi yang suka telat dan sok sibuk itu- yang berujung ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengannya dan membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Sampai sore tadi tiba-tiba ia menelepon Sakura dengan perintah untuk segera menemuinya saat itu juga. Diam-diam ia mengutuki kelakuan dosen pembimbing selama masa penyusunan skripsinya ini yang dengan seenak dengkulnya mengatur jadwal konsultasinya menjadi hari ini juga dan jam ini juga dengan alasan dia tidak punya waktu lain karena besok pagi ia akan berangkat keluar negeri. Harsh, mentang-mentang dosen.

Dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang diktat kuliah, ia segera merogoh saku jeansnya, mengambil ponselnya yang untungnya tidak rusak akibat hujan-hujanan tadi. Dengan lincah ia segera menyentuh beberapa tombol pada screen ponselnya untuk menghubungi Haruno Sasori, Niisannya.

"Moshi-mo-..." jawab suara diseberang yang langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Niichan, dimana? Jemput aku sekarang!" sambar Sakura sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara kakaknya saja, bukan pada suara deras hujan yang juga ikut mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Astaga! Gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada meeting dengan klien penting dari Oto. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu, dear. Kau bisa pulang sendiri khan?" jelas Sasori nampak berasa bersalah dan khawatir dengan adiknya yang selalu bersikap manja dan 'harus mendapatkan apa saja yang diinginkannya' ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan meetingnya kali ini.

"Yaaahh..Niichan! Masa aku harus pulang sendiri. Sasori-nii kan tau mobilku rusak.." pintanya manja seperti biasa "dan aku tidak mau naik bus!" sambungnya menegaskan begitu melihat bus yang berhenti didepannya. Ia hanya melirik sebal ke arah bus itu seolah mengatakan 'pergilah, aku tak mau naik' sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasori di telpon. "Aku dihalte bus dekat kampus…sekarang Nii-chan kesini ya…"pintanya sedikit memaksa.

"Nii-san benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang, Sakura. Meetingnya sebentar lagi dimulai," jelas Sasori yang hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas Sakura begitu melihat bus itu sudah kembali berjalan. Entah kenapa ia mulai bertambah takut begitu menyadari sekarang ia sendiri lagi...apalagi ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Seperti kaset yang diputar ulang kembali, memori menuntunnya ke masa kecilnya. Ia mengingat saat-saat dimana ia masih sangat menyukai hujan. Ia sengaja turun dari bus ditengah jalan sepulang sekolah. Ia tak langsung pulang karena ia ingin bermain-main seperti anak-anak seusianya yang lain ditengah hujan pertama yang turun di Konoha kala itu. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain hujan sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dibawah curahan air dari langit itu sebelum ia sampai di gerbang rumahnya dan hanya mendapati suasana yang suram, orang-orang berpakaian hitam, ucapan selamat berduka cita, dan suara isak tangis dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya, dari kakaknya, atas mendiang ayah dan ibunya yang pergi untuk selamanya hari itu karena kecelakaan akibat mereka berkendara di cuaca yang buruk itu. Tanpa disadarinya airmata sudah meleleh begitu saja dipipinya.

"-Ra... Sakura!" suara Sasori mengempaskan Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kau masih disana, Sakura?" tanya Sasori memastikan. Namun, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi Sakura segera mematikan sambungannya. Dengan kasar ia menyeka airmata di wajahnya. Ia memandang kosong hujan yang turun disekitarnya dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari-cari kemungkinan taksi yang lewat. Dan sialnya, sepertinya supir taksi itu pun dengan kompak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas kasar kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte itu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu. Menunggu hujan ini reda, menunggu taksi yang mungkin lewat, menunggu Sasori yang mungkin berubah fikiran dan datang menjemputnya, ataupun menunggu keajaiban lain.. atau kesialan lain? Fikir Sakura sarkastik. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau berfikir yang buruk-buruk lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Oh, dan sepertinya opsi terakhirlah yang terjadi. Walau ia tak begitu yakin ini keajaiban atau kesialan, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lebih tenang saat melihat kedatangan seseorang, tepatnya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya juga ingin ikut berteduh ditempatnya. Mata emeraldnya yang indah tak berhenti memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari motor sport hitamnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia sedang duduk. Mulai dari postur tubuhnya yang menurut Sakura sangat gagah dan atletis sampai dengan tingkah laku dan gaya pemuda itu berlari ditengah hujan menuju tempatnya berteduh di halte itu. Jujur Sakura mengakui pemuda itu bisa masuk dalam kategori cool versi Sakura dan ia juga mengakui -tentu saja pada dirinya sendiri- bahwa pemuda itu menarik dan memesona. Namun, Sakura bukan gadis biasa yang segampang itu benar-benar terpesona dalam waktu singkat seperti itu. Ia pun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian berpaling. Fikirnya, mungkin ia hanya terlalu sering melihat adegan-adegan seperti itu dalam film-film drama di televisi saja.

Namun seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu, sedetik kemudian ia segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya. Memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang baru saja membuka helm yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan rambut raven style emo-nya yang tampak agak basah dan berantakan, mata onix kelamnya yang memikat, dan tentu saja wajah rupawan bak malaikat yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya. Benar kata orang-orang. Ia...sempurna.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap rinai hujan yang jatuh dari langit begitu menyadari pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Ya, Sakura mengenalnya. Bohong kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang sosok pemuda disebelahnya ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Sosok heartthrob paling diincar di Konoha University. Selain karena ketampanannya, juga karena kekayaan dan kejeniusannya. Hampir setiap hari Haruno Sakura mendengar berita dan gosip-gosip terhangat tentang Tuan Muda Uchiha ini. Bukan karena ia juga tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke seperti para fansgirlnya itu. Sekali lagi, ingat! Haruno Sakura bukan gadis biasa. Ia hanya sering mendengarnya dari sahabat karibnya, Sang Ratu Gosip Yamanaka Ino yang hampir tiap detik berceloteh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volum (?) tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Belum lagi dari beberapa newspaper dan tabloid yang pernah dibaca Sakura yang memuat berita tentang keluarga Uchiha. In addition, Sakura pun sekali waktu sempat membaca profil Uchiha Sasuke di tabloid bulanan universitasnya –itupun Ino yang menunjukkannya- dan tentu saja, karena Sakura perempuan maka ia harus bergaul dengan perempuan-perempuan yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah fansgirl fanatik Sasuke. Sakura berani bertaruh kalau sekarang ia memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berada di halte bus, mereka semua akan segera datang tanpa menghiraukan hujan badai sekalipun. Walau sepertinya akan asyik dan seru tapi Sakura bukanlah tipikal cewek iseng yang akan melakukan apa saja demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri khan?

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut bubblegum disebelahnya. Sakura sempat terkejut. Sasuke...mengenalnya? Oh, ayolah! Bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja kan yang bisa terkenal.

"eh..-ap..i-iyaa." Jawab Sakura mendadak gelagapan. Sakura sendiri heran. Apa penyakit Hyuuga Hinata sahabatnya menular, yah? Sepertinya lain kali ia harus menanyakannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku tidak salah" ujar Sasuke dalam gumaman yang masih bisa didengar Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalku" ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Meskipun benar, ia merasa lelaki dihadapannya ini... 'sombong sekali!' batinnya. Namun akhirnya dengan agak ragu, Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-san" ujarnya.

"Sasuke saja terdengar lebih bagus,"ujarnya begitu Sakura membalas uluran tangannya singkat. "apa Sakura saja juga cukup?" tambahnya sambil memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah kata fansgirlnya Uchiha Sasuke itu cuek, dingin, tak banyak bicara dan hampir bisa dibilang sangat tidak peduli dengan makhluk bernama cewek hingga sangat tidak mungkin ia mau mendekati seorang gadis dan sampai mengajaknya mengobrol segala apalagi meminta untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke saja?

Tapi, lihat sekarang! Ia malah bersikap manis dihadapan seorang Haruno Sakura. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke menganggap dirinya istimewa?

Menyadari hal itu entah bagaimana mendadak membuat Sakura bersemu merah juga. Oh, Tuhan. Apa pesona Uchiha Sasuke begitu akutnya sampai-sampai membuat Haruno Sakura juga ikut merona. Jangan katakan besok-besok Sakura juga akan ikut barisan Sasuke FG. Oooh...Tidak!

Namun, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mudah terjadi karena detik berikutnya Sakura sudah kembali dari dunia keabnormalannya. 'Ia bersemu merah pasti cuma karena cuaca yang dingin...bukan karena pemuda sok yang seenaknya mengatur-ngaturnya bahkan untuk namanya sendiri!' innernya bermaksud mensugesti dirinya sendiri agar tidak berfikiran yang macam-macam lagi tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Menghilangkan kesan formal, kurasa" ujar Sakura akhirnya sambil balas menatap Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja, Uchiha...ehm, maksudku...Sasuke," setuju Sakura masih terdengar agak kaku saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian berpaling menatap rinai hujan, membuat suasana berubah menjadi hening dan sedikit canggung baginya. Jujur saja, ia sudah lama memperhatikan sosok Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang entah bagaimana mampu menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya selalu gelisah belakangan ini. Bukannya apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang berkecamuk didadanya.

Yang ia tahu awalnya ia hanya selalu ingin melihat dan memperhatikan sosok yang sangat spesial ini sejak ia melihatnya datang dengan gaun hijau anggun sewarna mata emeraldnya di acara malam anniversary Uchiha Corp dua bulan yang lalu dirumahnya. Ia mengenalnya sebagai adik dari Haruno Sasori, rekan bisnis ayahnya dan juga sahabat baik kakaknya, Itachi, sewaktu sekolah menengah. Mulai detik itu juga ia terpesona oleh mata emerald dan senyuman manis gadis ini. Kemudian berkembang menjadi menyukai keanggunan, tingkah laku dan semua cara gadis muda ini yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain.

Dengan itu Sasuke pun mulai mencari informasi tentang gadis ini. Namun, Sasuke bahkan tak menemukannya dalam barisan fansgirl yang begitu memuja-mujanya. Dan tentu saja akhirnya membuat Uchiha Sasuke pun sadar bahwa Haruno Sakura memang sangat berbeda.

Hanya dialah yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke luluh akan sosok seorang wanita dan entah bagaimana caranya membuat perasaan dalam hati Sasuke berkembang begitu cepat dari sekedar kekaguman semata menjadi rasa ingin selalu dekat bahkan ingin memilikinya. Turunkan kalimat panjang itu..dan hasilnya hanya ada kata CINTA?

Tidak, Tidak. Pasti bukan cinta. Mana mungkin ia dengan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia hanya kagum dengan gadis ini. Walau, Yeah, kekagumannya perlu dipertanyakan akan sebuah bukti bahwa ia bahkan rela ikut menemani gadis ini ditengah hujan deras seperti ini begitu ia tak sengaja melihat Sakura saat ia keluar dari gerbang kampusnya sesaat yang lalu. Harusnya itu sangat tidak Uchiha Sasuke sekali kan?

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sebenarnya juga merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka pun hanya dapat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya bisa menatap rinai hujan yang perlahan jatuh dari langit. Membiarkan hanya suara derai hujan yang menjadi musik pengiring yang entah kenapa membuat suasana hati Sakura menghangat dengan caranya sendiri, membuatnya melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki kenangan buruk saat hujan tengah berlangsung. Diam-diam Sakura sedikit melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk memecah keheningan ini karena jujur ia menjadi tidak nyaman dalam atmosfer yang bisa dibilang...err, romantis ini.

Romantis? Yeah, Romantis. Bukannya Sakura menganggap hujan itu salah satu kesialan baginya? Kenapa sekarang ia malah berfikir hujan ini romantis? Oh ayolah…bayangkan saja kalian sedang berduaan saja dengan pemuda tampan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Kurang adegan berlari dibawah payung saja hingga sama dengan isi novel dan drama romantis yang sering dilihat dan dibaca Sakura sewaktu sekolah menengah.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan menambah kesan canggung diantara mereka. Sakura menunduk menatap ujung sneakersnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing lagi sambil mengutuki dirinya yang mendadak bertingkah bodoh seperti ini.

Sasuke pun sempat salah tingkah, namun sebagai seorang Uchiha tentu saja ia pandai menyembunyikan emosi dan menjaga image coolnya. "Lady's first!" ujarnya mengakhiri kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya...menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Well, aku hanya ingin menawarkan space kosong di bangku ini" ujar Sakura mengangkat bahunya sekilas mencoba bersikap biasa akan Sasuke. "berdiri disitu terus sepertinya cukup melelahkan," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan menganggap bodoh sikapnya. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang dengan santainya mengejeknya seperti itu. Walau mungkin Sakura tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi tetap saja khan? Mau di kemanakan image seorang Uchiha? Beruntung bagi Sakura karena Sasuke menganggapnya spesial hingga tidak memperpanjang masalah ini lebih lanjut. Perlu diketahui 'kepandaian' seorang Uchiha tak bisa disepelekan begitu saja. Namun sekali lagi karena Sakura beruntung, Sasuke pun tak banyak berkomentar. Ia hanya bergumam "hn" sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada bangku yang ditunjuk Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

Lagi-lagi hanya 'sweet silence' yang tercipta sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sia-sia jika atmosfer yang sudah sangat mendukung ini terlewatkan begitu saja.

"Sedang terjebak dalam hujan or indeed…kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari titik-titik hujan yang jatuh dihadapannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum menjawab lemah begitu mengingat kembali beberapa rentetan kejadian hari ini. "Keduanya mungkin" jawabnya setengah hati. Ia cukup yakin tentang terjebak ditengah hujan, tapi ia meragukan tentang menunggu seseorang. Belum tentu kan Sasori akan datang menjemputnya.

"Mungkin?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab "yeah,setelah banyak hal-hal yang kau pikir 'impossible' akhirnya terjadi padamu" tambah Sakura sambil membuat tanda petik di udara dengan jarinya "hal-hal yang terjadi selanjutnya juga hanya akan menjadi suatu kemungkinan bagimu, kan? Tanpa kau tahu apakah kemungkinan itu akan benar-benar terjadi atau itu hanya imajinasimu belaka" ujarnya masih sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke tak menanggapi ia hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang masih menjatuhkan bulir-bulir airnya.

"Aku mungkin overthinker. Tapi, menurutku lebih baik berfikir akan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi tanpa kau sangka hingga kau bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi tanpa kau inginkan. Sebelum aku terjatuh, terlebih dahulu aku harus tahu cara untuk bangkit." Entah hal bodoh apa yang mendorongnya, Sakura tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan pemikirin yang tertanam di benaknya selama ini. Terlebih, Sasuke hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sederhana, harusnya jawabannya juga simple kan. Tak perlu serumit itu, tak perlu terbawa akan hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Sakura yakin, Sasuke sedang menganggapnya bodoh sekarang.

Tapi, Sasuke hanya menatapnya pengertian. Tak mendengus, tertawa, ataupun mengoloknya. Unik. Sesungguhnya itulah hal yang terfikir oleh Sasuke saat ini. Gadis ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Dan ia menyukainya.

Sasuke pun hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum menanggapi "kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan..." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertemu tatap dengan gadis disebelahnya dan menatap lurus mata indah yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Ajaibnya, malah membuat sosok di hadapannya itu tampak canggung dan lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang onix. Rona merah jelas terlihat menjalar di pipi ranumnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Sasuke menyadari kecanggungan Sakura dan menyeringai senang juga sebelum akhirnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

Berdeham, Sasuke mencoba menetralkan suasana. "Tapi, bukankah tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini, Sakura? Orang-orang sering mengatakan itu..." tambahnya mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka namun langsung di sesalinya setelah melihat lawan bicaranya tak kunjung menanggapi melainkan hanya tertunduk diam menampakkan aura sedih yang terlihat dengan jelas.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Sasuke ragu setelah hening yang cukup lama namun tampaknya cukup berhasil dengan Sakura yang akhirnya balas menatap Sasuke sambil memberi senyum singkat, yang Sasuke tahu, ia paksakan.

"Tidak...tidak ada yang salah" jawab Sakura akhirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat rambut ponytailnya ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan yang dilakukannya. Terlihat manis, fikir Sasuke. "Maaf, membuatmu...khawatir," tambah Sakura tak yakin dengan pilihan kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke yang nampaknya tak begitu sensitif dengan hal itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan 'Hn' khasnya sebelum melanjutkan "Kau tahu...kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja." Entah darimana kalimat ini berasal, yang jelasnya hal ini tak pernah dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Bahkan pada Itachi ataupun Naruto yang notabenenya sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang entah kapan mempunyai keberanian dan kepercayaan cukup besar untuk Sasuke hingga tanpa ragu menceritakan masa lalunya yang suram kepada pria yang belum cukup sehari...tidak, belum cukup sejam ia mengenalnya.

"Hanya saja...jika memang tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini...Kedua orangtuaku juga pasti akan kembali kan, Sasuke?" ujarnya lirih sambil menatap Sasuke. Dan benar, ia hanya menemukan ketulusan dalam onix Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menuturkan sakit yang selama ini terpendam di dadanya. Mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa beban, tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Menyisakan hanya kelegaan yang tercipta setelah ia selesai dengan flashback masa lalunya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sasuke setelahnya.

Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sakura mengingat kenangan buruknya lagi dan membiarkan gadis yang diam-diam disukainya ini meneteskan airmata tepat dihadapannya tanpa ia tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus airmata yang masih saja tercurah dari emerald indah itu. Ia mengutuki otak geniusnya yang entah bagaimana menjadi bodoh di saat-saat seperti ini. Kemana perginya ribuan kosakata itu? Yang katanya tersave di memori otak dengan IQ diatas 200 itu? Bahkan satu kata penghibur pun tak ia dapatkan. Harsh, nyatanya dirinya memang selalu seperti ini. Ia tak pernah pandai mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Tak heran orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai pria stoic dan dingin yang...antisosial?

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap pria disebelahnya yang telah dengan senang hati mendengarkan kisah suram hidupnya. Ia pun tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata tak seburuk yang ia fikirkan selama ini. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Sasuke. Untuk apa minta maaf?" candanya yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan heran Sasuke. Mood gadis ini cepat sekali berubah.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Sasuke... Thanks! Karena sudah bersedia menjadi tempat sampah untuk membuang kesedihan dan kekesalanku!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tak kalah ceria kali ini sambil menatap Sasuke dengan cengirannya yang masih saja tampak manis.

Sasuke pun mendengus mendengarnya. "Cih, memangnya tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus apa? Tempat sampah? Yang benar saja, nona!" seru Sasuke sambil refleks mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas.

"Haissh, Sasuke! Rambutku bisa berantakan tauu...!" geram Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan ulah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memberi seringai kemenangannya melihat tampang Sakura yang kesal sekaligus menggemaskan itu.

Baru kali ini rasanya Sasuke bisa merasa nyaman di dekat seorang gadis dan merasa sehangat ini bahkan di tengah hujan deras dan dingin sekalipun. Ia tersenyum, yeah benar-benar tersenyum sekarang sambil terus memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang kini sudah sibuk menata kembali rambut yang di kacaukannya tadi.

'Baguslah kau sudah kembali ceria, Sakura...'

'Dan juga aku senang bisa dengan mudah akrab denganmu...'

.

.

Mungkin karena ini adalah hujan pertama yang turun di musim gugur setelah musim panas yang panjang, membuat langit sengaja menumpahkan air yang terkumpul diawan sebanyak-banyaknya melalui hujan ini. Terbukti dengan waktu yang terus berjalan dan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti juga bahkan malah terlihat semakin deras. Cuaca sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin. Sakura memeluk diktat didadanya menjadi lebih erat mencoba menahan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia hanya bisa terperangah begitu merasakan sebuah jaket yang sudah melekat di punggungnya.

"Sa..Sasuke?" ujarnya sambil menatap sang tersangka utama yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman singkat dibibirnya yang –akhirnya diakui inner Sakura- sangat indah itu."Tak perlu Sasuke... Kau saja yang pakai" tolak Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan jaket tersebut dari bahunya. Namun tak berhasil karena kedua tangannya spontan di tahan oleh Sasuke membuat posisi mereka seperti Sasuke tengah merangkul Sakura. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di sisi wajahnya, membuktikan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya pun hanya membuat emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan onix milik Sasuke yang seakan menariknya jatuh kedalam pusarannya.

Onix versus emerald.

Waktu seakan berhenti disekitar mereka. Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi nyaman dan menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Membiarkan detak jantung mereka berubah menggila, darah mereka yang berdesir menghangatkan, dan rasa di hati mereka yang kian tumbuh dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

.

My heart's a stereo...It beats for you so listen close...

Hear my thoughts in every note...

.

Terimakasih untuk suara Adam Levine dan Gym Class Heroes yang bersenandung di moment yang tepat mengingat suasana yang sedang terjadi cukup sesuai dengan liriknya dan di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat menimbang dari reaksi kedua pasangan ini yang segera tersadar dan saling menjauhkan diri sambil salah tingkah tentu saja.

Sasuke yang lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri hanya bergumam "pakailah! Kau kedinginan," sebelum beralih mengangkat panggilan telepon yang merusak moment indah dan romantisnya itu. Ia pun menggeram kesal begitu melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Hn, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh dari posisi Sakura, yang ditanggapi dengan geraman lebih tepatnya teriakan lebih kesal dari lawan bicaranya yang memang terkenal sangat berisik itu. Suara hujan yang memang sudah berisik pun masih lebih heboh suara Naruto yang marah-marah melalui telepon gara-gara Sasuke yang telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Woi, Dobe. Kau mau membuat alat pendengaranku rusak yagh!" balas Sasuke setengah berteriak sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendengar suara hypersonic sahabat karibnya ini yang berteriak meminta makalah yang dijanjikannya dan dilupakannya karena bersama Sakura. Ia pun bersumpah mendengar cekikikan Sakura saat itu juga. Come on...Uchiha juga bebas berekspresi kan?

"Makalah? Ya, ya. Kau benar, aku lupa" ujarnya lagi sambil memandang hujan yang masih saja turun dari langit.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura sebelum melanjutkan, "baiklah, aku akan segera kesana..."balasnya mengakhiri kemudian memutuskan sambungannya. Sekali lagi ia mendongak menatap hujan yang sepertinya tak bosan-bosan untuk turun sebelum akhirnya beralih kembali pada Sakura.

"Ayo!" katanya sambil mengendikkan kepalanya singkat memberi isyarat Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang langsung di balas Sakura dengan aksi nyata berupa pukulan di lengan Sasuke, yang meskipun hanya main-main tapi ternyata cukup sakit juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Kau tangguh, Sakura! Haha.

"Bukan itu...Hujannya masih belum reda, for your information!" balas Sakura. "Lagipula kalau kau ada urusan, kau bisa pergi duluan. Aku tak apa, Sasuke. Tenang saja!" tambahnya meyakinkan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Sakura yang ternyata keras kepala ini. "Well, ini sudah malam Sakura. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu hujan reda? Tidak aman bagi gadis sepertimu sendirian malam-malam seperti ini. Dan, kau menyuruhku membiarkanmu sendiri? No! Itu hanya akan berakhir dengan diriku yang khawatir dan terus memikirkanmu," tegas Sasuke tak sabar, yang tak disadarinya telah membuat gadis dihadapannya sontak terdiam mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan pemuda dihadapannya.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti mengapa kalimat panjang itu dengan mudahnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Namun, dengan tenang ia pun melanjutkan, "jadi... sebaiknya kau ikut denganku." Garing fikirnya.

"Mmm...baiklah," setuju Sakura akhirnya sambil beranjak dari bangku halte yang didudukinya dan merapatkan jaket pemberian Sasuke yang dipakainya sekarang. Sasuke pun sudah bersiap diatas motornya hingga sampai Sakura naik mengambil posisi di boncengan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya motor sport yang membawa mereka pun melaju di bawah guyuran hujan pertama di Konoha saat itu.

"Kau tak suka hujan kan, Sakura? Pegangan yang kuat!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai begitu merasakan pegangan Sakura yang lebih erat dipinggangnya seiring dengan motor sportnya yang melaju lebih kencang. "Dasar!"

Dan, awal kisah mereka berdua pun dimulai...

TBC

* * *

Haahh...Finally, I've decided to just publish this story.

Well, butuh pertimbangan yang matang dan semedi bertahun-tahun (*_*) untuk memutuskan apakah fic ini saya publish saja atau tidak.

Tapi, daripada tersave di lappie saja, dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan gak ada yang baca, akhirnya...

yeah, walaupun saya sendiri tahu ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sumpah, gak pede abis dengan karya author lain yang benar-benar keren!

But, R n R ya...

Concrite are really appreciate ^_^

Love

ChocoLoly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I've Fallen for You**

"_When I'm with you, hours feel like seconds. When we're apart, days feel like years. _

_When I let a day go by without talking to you, the day is just no good"_

.

Kehidupan kampus yang seperti biasa dengan rutinitas yang seperti biasa juga. Datang, duduk, mendengarkan penjelasan dosen, di kasih tugas dan selesai. Jangan harap kalian akan menemukan adegan tabrakan antara dua makhluk berbeda gender yang berakhir dengan jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Well, kenyataannya tak ada yang seperti itu dalam dunia kampus ini.

Tentu saja, dengan berbagai pengetahuan dan tugas-tugas maha banyak, maha sulit dan maha menyusahkan yang pasti akan menghantui hidup mahasiswa selebihnya yang ada hanyalah kegiatan ekstra yaitu nongkrong secara sengaja maupun tak disengaja. Dalam arti luas memang karena ada perlu seperti menunggu dosen yang ngaret, rapat lembaga, konsultasi dan sejenisnya yang cukup penting, maupun dalam arti sempit (?) hanya karena memang ingin ngobrol, tebar pesona, mejeng di kampus, dan menghabiskan waktu senggang saja.

Sama halnya dengan dua gadis yang tampaknya akan menarik perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bukan hanya karena keduanya cantik, yeah termasuk itu, tapi juga karena eksistensi mereka yang cukup unik dan berbeda. Blonde dan pink. Aquamarine dan Emerald. Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura.

Yeah, dua sahabat ini sebenarnya tidak termasuk dalam kategori-kategori di atas. Mereka tidak sedang menunggu dosen, ingin rapat lembaga, konsultasi, dan semacamnya. Ayolah, mereka sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Jadwal kuliah mereka tidak akan sepadat dulu lagi. Mereka juga tidak sedang ingin ngobrol, mejeng, apalagi menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Tentu saja mereka punya banyak tugas yang menumpuk yang menunggu untuk segera dikerjakan. Lantas, kenapa mereka disini?

Alasannya hanya satu, lagi-lagi karena...

Hujan.

"Haahh, ayolaaah! Kapan hujannya akan berhenti?" keluh Sakura lagi begitu bosan memperhatikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda dari balik kaca di kantin kampus siang itu. Dengan lemas ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kantin itu masih sambil bersungut-sungut tugasnya tidak akan selesai dikerjakan kalau ia tak pulang sekarang juga. Salahkan mobilnya yang masih betah rusak dan salahkan Ino yang berangkat bersama pacarnya, Shimura Sai, yang masih ada kuliah sampai sore nanti.

Mendengar keluh kesah sahabat pinknya, Ino pun lantas mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. "Kau ini! Sabar sedikit kenapa?" ujarnya. "Nikmati saja dulu, jarang-jarang kan kita bisa seperti ini. Kalau kau pulang dan mengerjakan tugas, kau akan cepat wisuda dan cepat meninggalkan kampus ini. Kau akan rindu kampus dan suasana seperti ini, Forehead. Aku yakin!" tambahnya panjang seperti biasa.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang memang selalu cuek dan menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan santai ini.

"Tipikal dirimu!" cemooh Sakura sambil menegakkan badannya dan menyesap sedikit hot chocolatenya yang tinggal separuh.

"That's me!" balas Ino tak kalah cuek sambil menutup bukunya dan menyesap hot chocolatenya juga. "Oh, Forehead! Apa kau tidak senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, huh?" tambah Ino pura-pura cemberut begitu melihat Sakura kembali bosan dan melanjutkan aktivitas menunggu hujan reda –nya lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah menatap Ino dengan galak. "Memang!" balasnya singkat yang ditanggapi Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Benarkah? Kau jahat, Forehead!" rajuknya yang tentu saja masih bercanda. Mana mungkin Sakura tak senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Kau yang jahat, Piggy! Aku bosan tahu...menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tapi sama saja dengan sendirian. Kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih bukumu itu!" omel Sakura balas memelototi karibnya itu. Yeah, hal ini memang kerap kali terjadi. Mereka memang sahabat, tapi tetap saja...tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran dan perdebatan. Namun, tentu saja hal itu bukan pertengkaran berarti. Itu hanya hal yang akhirnya akan mempererat tali persahabatan diantara mereka.

"Hehe...Sorry, Saku. You know me so well-lah," kekeh Ino begitu melihat tampang Sakura yang sepertinya benar-benar sedang tak mood sekarang. "Okey, Love Story. Bye-bye dulu yagh. Sakura ngambek nih!" celoteh aneh Ino pada bukunya sendiri yang ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah Sakura melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Dasar gila!" kekeh Sakura.

"Well, andai saja ada Hinata!" gumam Sakura begitu mengingat sahabatnya yang lain yang tengah berada di luar negeri saat ini. Ia tak bisa lupa bagaimana Hinata yang selalu menengahi mereka tiap kali ada perdebatan diantara dirinya dan Ino.

"Anak itu gimana kabarnya, yah?" tanya Ino terlebih pada dirinya sendiri mengingat ia yang jarang berkomunikasi dengan sahabatnya itu semenjak Hinata berangkat keluar negeri sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dengan alasan akan mengurus masalah keluarganya disana. Hyuuga. Keluarga besar yang terpandang. Apalagi masalah mereka?

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Hinata susah dihubungi, sih," ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan persetujuan Ino. Berarti bukan hanya Sakura kan yang kesulitan menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau nanti Hinata pulang dan complain karena lose contact-nya mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Sai selesai jam berapa sih, No?" tanya Sakura akhirnya mengingat waktu yang terus berjalan dan Sai yang tak muncul juga.

Ino mengangkat lengannya sekilas, melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menjawab, "satu jam lagi, Sakura. Dia selesai jam 4."

Mendengarnya hanya membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Haahh, satu jam lagi yaa..."

"Tck, Sakura. Kenapa kau tak pernah betah di kampus, sih? Ayolah, apanya yang membosankan coba dari kampus ini?" ujar Ino tak habis fikir dengan sikap Sakura sambil matanya memperhatikan sekeliling kantin itu. Ia pun menyeringai begitu matanya tertumbuk pada satu titik dimana sepasang kekasih sedang mesra-mesraan di pojok kantin. Lengannya menyenggol tangan Sakura di atas meja sambil kepalanya mengendik pada titik yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Mungkin kau butuh yang seperti itu, Sakura!" Matanya berkilat jahil saat mengucapkannya.

Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya menaikkan alisnya tak paham sebelum berpaling mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan terkejut begitu melihat apa yang dimaksud sahabat jahilnya ini. Bukannya ia kaget melihat orang yang tengah berpacaran. Tapi, karena aksi kedua orang itu yang hampir saja berciuman kalau saja mereka tidak menyadari kalau dua seniornya tengah memergoki mereka.

Sakura saja sempat memerah. Entah kenapa setelahnya yang muncul pertama kali di benaknya adalah bayangan Uchiha Sasuke dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum berpaling pada Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai jahil khasnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Keterlaluan, Pig!" geramnya dalam suara rendah begitu sadar dirinya telah berhasil dikerjai sedangkan Ino mulai meledak, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat tampang sahabatnya yang sedang kesal karena berhasil dikerjainya merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Sungguh sahabat yang sangat "baik".

"Ehm. Aku tidak bercanda, Saku-chan. Aku fikir kau memang perlu yang seperti itu!" ujar Ino yang akhirnya nampak serius setelah tawanya cukup reda. Hati-hati ia memandang Sakura yang jelas masih terlihat sangat jengkel. "Ralat. Maksudku... ehm, bukan perlu sesuatu seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi, sih. Kau mungkin akan lebih betah ngampus kalau kau punya pacar di kampus ini, misalnya. Well, kau mengerti maksudku," jelas Ino ragu kalau-kalau Sakura beneran marah gara-gara kejadian tadi. Bukan salah Ino juga, kan. Mana dirinya tahu kelanjutan aksi kedua juniornya itu akan seperti tadi.

"Terserahlah," jawab Sakura cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

Ino yang dasarnya memang tidak peka atau memang sengaja tidak mau peka tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya singkat sebagai tanda ia menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang atau sedang senang karena usulnya diterima -begitulah kira-kira pengamatan Sakura dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya selama ini-. Sakura pun hanya menatap Ino khawatir begitu melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang mulai mencurigakan.

"Yup. Target 1!" seru Ino tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan gaya berlebihan bak seorang detektif yang sedang mengintai musuhnya ia berbisik pada Sakura. "Arah jam 9. Nara Shikamaru. Mahasiswa dengan tingkat kecerdasan otak di atas 200. Ia peraih nilai tertinggi di kampus ini. Cocok denganmu yang terbilang cukup cerdas di angkatan kita,"jelasnya panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan gumaman "mahasiswa pemalas begitu cocok denganku?" tanggap Sakura merujuk pada aktivitas yang dilakukan pemuda itu... yaitu tidur. Anyway, apa tidur bisa disebut aktivitas?

Ino mengangguk menyetujui tanggapan Sakura. "Yeah, dia memang juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pemalas. Anehnya dia kok bisa genius, ya?" tanya Ino yang ditanggapi Sakura hanya dengan mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

Tak berniat berkomentar lagi, Ino pun kembali mencari target berikutnya. "Target 2. Arah jam 8," ujarnya yang membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Aburame Shino. Ia rajin sepertimu. Pencinta serangga dan..." penjelasan Ino terputus dengan Sakura yang langsung memberi tanggapan. "Dan aku tak mau kamarku penuh dengan sarang laba-laba,"ujar Sakura bergidik membayangkan kamarnya yang selalu tampak rapi dan bersih akan penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Ayolah, dia tak mau jadi Spiderwoman.

"Haha. Memangnya kau mau bawa dia ke kamarmu, Sak! Kau...Ouch!" cemooh plus ringisan Ino begitu Sakura menghadiahkan jitakan di kepala pirangnya. Ino hanya melotot sambil mengusap kepalanya yang cenat-cenut akibat menerima jitakan telak Sakura tadi. Cewek ini sering tak sadar kekuatannya sendiri.

Namun, tak mau berlama-lama dengan itu Ino pun melanjutkan lagi. "Next target. Disebelahnya ada Inuzuka Kiba. Dia..." ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong dengan Sakura yang langsung main sambar, "Aku tahu dia, Ino. Dia naksir Hinata, asal kau tahu!" yang ditanggapi Ino dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Mana mungkin ratu gosip sepertinya melewatkan hal yang satu itu.

"Benarkah? Wow! Hinata harus segera tahu hal itu. Kalian berdua sama saja!" celoteh Ino yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan dengusan. Cita-cita Ino untuk jadi seorang cupid sepertinya kambuh lagi.

"Baiklah, the next your boyfriend wanna be, Sakura..." ujar Ino masih dengan semangat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari target selanjutnya.

Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas bosan. "Sudahlah, Inoo. Aku tak berminat," keluh Sakura pada Ino yang masih saja sibuk dengan misi 'mencari pacar untuk Sakura'-nya itu.

Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk. "Yup, kali ini kau pasti suka. Arah jam 11, Forehead!" balas Ino lebih semangat kali ini. Sama sekali tak menanggapi keluhan Sakura.

"Ayolah, No. Lebih baik kau segera menelpon Sai dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat kesini. Kekasihnya sudah mulai tak waras!" cemooh Sakura tak peduli dengan Ino yang masih fokus dengan targetnya.

"Tck, Sakura. Berbaliklah! Dia baru saja masuk," heboh Ino sambil memaksa membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang tengah malas bergerak gara-gara Ino. Yeah bosannya sih terobati, tapi kalau caranya seperti ini...sama saja kan. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum berbalik ke arah yang dimaksud Ino.

Refleks. Emeraldnya pun membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud Ino.

"Arah jam 11... 10... 9... 8... 7. 6. 5...Sak- Sakura dia mendekat!" seru Ino begitu menyadari orang yang dimaksudnya berjalan memasuki kantin dan berjalan mendekat menuju meja tempat ia dan Sakura duduk. Spontan Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyambar buku menu di atas meja. Menutupi wajahnya.

Sial. Sakura bisa melihat pemuda itu duduk tepat di tempat yang cukup dekat dengan posisinya. Spesifiknya, ia duduk di kursi kosong tepat di meja yang bersebelahan dengan dirinya dan Ino.

Bukannya sadar akan situasi, Ino malah dengan semangat kembali mendekat pada Sakura dan berbisik pelan, "Uchiha Sasuke. Seangkatan dengan kita. Fakultas Ekonomi. Spesifikasinya...Sempurna!"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi harus jengkel setengah mati dengan permohonan judul skripsi yang diajukannya yang lagi-lagi di tolak hari ini. Dia tak habis fikir, memangnya judul apa dan seperti apa sih yang diinginkan oleh dosen tercintanya -Profesor Orochimaru- itu. Dengan seenaknya saja menolak semua judul-judul yang telah di ajukan Sasuke. Apa dia tak berfikir bahwa hal itu telah menyita waktu Sasuke hanya untuk memikirkan judul yang paling cocok, sesuai, dan menarik bagi Profesornya ini. Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan, 'bagi profesornya', bukan demi kepentingan penulisan skripsi itu sendiri. Well, setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Sasuke.

Bagaimana mungkin judul-judul yang diajukan oleh seorang mahasiswa yang terbilang cukup jenius seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih bisa di tolaknya?

"Mungkin dia terlalu menyayangimu Sasuke. Ia terlalu tak rela kau cepat-cepat selesai dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja," kira-kira seperti itulah komentar si Naruto-dobe saat lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluh akan hal itu yang hanya dihadiahi dengan sebuah deathglare dari yang bersangkutan. "Shit. Kau kira aku yaoi apa?" geram Sasuke saat itu.

Namun, ia bersyukur sahabat pirang berisiknya itu tak ada disini sekarang. Kalau ia tahu bisa-bisa Sasuke hanya akan habis diledeknya lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, Naruto yang bodoh saja judulnya sudah disetujui sejak lama dan kini sudah sibuk dengan penyusunan skripsinya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri? Masih harus berkutat dengan judul-judulannya itu hanya gara-gara profesor Orochimaru yang –menurutnya- freak itu. Kenapa dosen selalu senang menyusahkan mahasiswanya sih?

Diam-diam ia mengutuki nasibnya sendiri yang sialnya harus bekerjasama dengan Profesornya itu. Andai saja ia seperti Naruto yang beruntungnya hanya dibimbing oleh Profesor Jiraiya, tentu saja endingnya tak akan seperti ini. Sasuke berani bersumpah! Hanya dengan memuji buku Icha-Icha Paradise karya profesor mesum itu ia akan langsung bisa menyusun skripsinya dengan lancar. Ia curiga Naruto pasti menggunakan jurus itu.

Masih dengan mood yang buruk, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar saja. Namun, apa yang didapatkannya ternyata tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Setelah menjejakkan kakinya diluar area gedung jurusannya, yang ia temukan- yeah udara dingin dan cukup segar juga, namun ditambah dengan tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Hujan lagi?" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku jeansnya dan menengadahkan tangannya itu untuk sedikit merasakan air hujan yang sedang jatuh. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Hujan ini tak urung kembali mengingatkannya tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kebersamaan pertamanya dengan gadis berambut bubblegum yang menarik perhatiannya, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke pun tersenyum mengingat hal itu, namun langsung di sesalinya begitu gerombolan gadis-gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menjerit-jerit histeris mengira Sasuke sedang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kyaa...Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku!"

"Cakeeepp!"

"Kyaaa…"

Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan kegeeran dan tak jelas itu tertuju padanya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan situasi yang menyebalkan itu, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu menuju tempat dimana ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan secangkir cokelat panas yang baik di udara dingin seperti ini.

Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan yang cukup besar itu mencari-cari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk begitu ia melihat spot favoritnya di dekat jendela sudah terisi semua. Sepertinya kantin kampus memang tempat yang menjadi pilihan utama para mahasiswa di jam-jam kosong dan ditengah hujan seperti ini melihat tinggal sedikit tempat yang tersisa saat itu.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas menurutnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kosong di sebelah dua orang gadis yang tengah duduk berhadapan sambil salah seorang diantaranya terus menatapnya dan seorang yang lain tengah sibuk membaca buku menu dihadapannya.

Mengabaikan hal itu Sasuke pun segera duduk di spot yang dipilihnya itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang terutama dari para gadis yang memujanya dan dari para pria yang menatap iri padanya. Well, Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Dimana-mana sama saja, fikirnya.

Ia memesan secangkir hot chocolate dari waiter yang sedang melayaninya ketika tak sengaja ia mendengar seruan dari gadis disebelahnya yang kontan membuatnya langsung menoleh.

"Sakura! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" seru gadis itu sambil menarik buku menu yang dipegang oleh gadis dihadapannya.

Merah muda.

Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Seangkatan dengan kita. Fakultas Ekonomi. Spesifikasinya...Sempurna!" bisik Ino pada Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan death glare andalan Sakura dari balik buku menu yang dipegangnya.

Ino pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sambil sedikit melirik Uchiha Sasuke disebelahnya yang kini tengah sibuk memesan minuman pada si waiter sebelum beralih pada Sakura lagi. "Forehead, come on! Apa kau tidak tertarik, huh?" tanya Ino dalam gumaman rendah yang lagi-lagi tak membuat Sakura mengeluarkan satu pun komentarnya.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung bereaksi tak ayal membuat Ino tak sabar juga. Dengan sekali hentakan ia menyambar buku menu yang masih dipegang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" serunya sembari menyingkirkan buku yang dipegang Sakura dan juga sambil melemparkan deathglare andalannya.

Sakura yang terkejut hanya balas melotot pada Ino sebelum ia mendengar pria –Uchiha Sasuke- disampingnya menyebut namanya.

"Sakura..." tegurnya.

Shit. Mati aku.

"Ha...Hai, Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

'Aku tak mau tahu, Forehead! Setelah ini kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!

SEMUANYA! Titik.

P.s: I'll be waiting 4 ur confession 2nite'

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat entah-keberapa-kali Ino yang diterima Sakura sejak kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak habis fikir, ternyata sahabatnya Ino bisa jadi 'sesangar' itu kalau ia mau. Ia pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri begitu Ino terus melemparkan tatapan apa-maksudnya-ini setelah Sasuke sudah berada di antara mereka, duduk di sebelahnya bergabung bersama dirinya dan Ino.

Beruntung baginya Sai datang di saat yang tepat dan membawa pacarnya itu pergi dan menjauh dari Sakura. If looks could kill, Sakura yakin ia sudah mati sejak tadi hanya dengan tatapan keingintahuan Ino tersebut. Yeah, mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi, that's all in Sakura's mind for Ino's unusual action. Hehe

Bukan hanya itu, setelah Ino pulang dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua saja di tempat itu pun ia masih saja terus menerus meneror Sakura dengan pesan-pesan singkat bernada tak sabar untuk segera menclearkan masalah ini. Dasar, Ino! Selalu saja ingin tahu. Sakura yakin dalam otak Ino sudah tercatat kalimat seperti ini : 'Impossible. Sang Ratu Gosip lagi-lagi tak tahu menahu akan hal ini? Yang benar saja?! Yamanaka Ino harus tahu semuanya.'

Tapi, Sakura juga tak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya begitu saja. Ia tahu, itu karena Ino peduli dengan dirinya. Lagipula Sakura yakin Ino tak akan tega memasukkan sahabatnya dalam daftar penyebaran gosipnya walau ia tahu hal itu akan langsung menjadi headline news apabila ia melakukannya.

"Hn. Sakura?" tegur pemuda –Sasuke- dihadapannya yang akhirnya menghentikan pergelutan Sakura dengan fikiran-fikirannya sendiri. Menyadari ia telah mengabaikan Sasuke saking sibuknya membalas pesan-pesan Ino, Sakura pun hanya melemparkan cengiran innocent pada pemuda di hadapannya itu sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Upsie. Maaf, Sasuke. Sepertinya Ino masih penasaran dengan kita," mulai Sakura sambil menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian menyesap sedikit hot coffeenya sebelum melemparkan senyum singkatnya pada Sakura sambil bergumam, "Yeah, sepertinya dia tipe sahabat yang perhatian," pendapatnya tentang Ino.

"dan selalu ingin tahu!" sambung Sakura menyambut komentar Sasuke sambil meraih hot chocolatenya yang sudah mulai mendingin dan menyesapnya. "Ah, disaat seperti ini kita butuh Doraemon. Cukup dengan pintu kemana saja, kita bisa sampai dirumah kita masing-masing tanpa kehujanan," guraunya yang ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan tawa yang sejujurnya jarang dilakukannya apalagi di publikasikannya di depan umum. That was really Sakura's power.

"Wow. Hanya dengan kau tertawa semua mata langsung tertuju padamu," komentar Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada gadis-gadis yang terus menatap ke arah mereka. Tepatnya, ke arah Sasuke.

"Lihatlah tatapan memuja itu, Sasuke!" perintahnya yang tidak dipatuhi oleh pemuda dihadapannya yang malah asyik memperhatikan dirinya –tentu saja tanpa disadarinya- yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya bosan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Well, Sasuke tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan memperhatikan pemandangan membosankan yang hampir tiap saat ditemuinya itu. Ia tahu pemandangan lain yang jauh lebih menarik dari itu. Gadis di hadapannya. Haruno Sakura.

"Dan, ewwh! Tatapan membunuh itu...err, sepertinya…untukku?"lagi-lagi celoteh Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya yang hanya menatapnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

Menanggapi reaksi Sasuke yang cuek itu hanya membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "kau harus tanggung jawab, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan fansgirl freak-mu itu!" tudingnya sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Freak? Haha. Aku setuju dengan itu, Sakura!"komentar Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan respon Sasuke. Dasar cowok tak peka.

"Huftt, sudahlah Sasuke. Sepertinya kau sengaja tebar pesona pada mereka. Oh, tidak! Dengar, mereka menjerit-jerit karenamu," cemooh Sakura tak habis fikir yang malah ditanggapi Sasuke dengan candaannya yang membuat Sakura blushing juga.

"Haha. Benarkah? Are you jealous?" katanya sambil mendekat dan menyeringai menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah.

"Ap-apa?" respon Sakura yang sepertinya agak terlambat. "Aku? Jealous! Haha. Yang benar saja, Sasuke!"elaknya. "Well, aku tarik kembali ucapanku!" tambahnya mencemooh yang lagi-lagi hanya di tanggapi Sasuke dengan tawa.

"Haha. I think you're jealous!" balas Sasuke mempertahankan pendapatnya, tak mau kalah.

"Kepedean!" balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Tck, nih cewek. Ayolah, you're jealous!"

"No, Sasuke! Noooooooo...! Maksa banget sih."

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Jealous, Sakura! Come,on. You're Jealous?!"

"Nooo!"

.

.

"_So be grateful about your bad day, it means that a good day is just around the corner. Com__e __on, SMILE__"_

* * *

Ngejar update di tengah bloody assignments menjelang final semester #curcol

Hiks, jadinya gantung banget yah? :'(

Entah kenapa ide yang ada di otak jadi kayak gini pas udah dituangin ke tulisan.

Sorry, readers! Semoga masih berkenan untu ya...

Concrits are really appreciate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**  
**

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto****. **_

_**I don't own anything except this story. **_

_**AU. OOC. ****Typo bertebaran**_

* * *

**I've Fallen For You  
**

**By: Chocolate Lolypop  
**.

.

"_I don't care when you disturb me, but I get disturbed when you don't disturb me"_

_._

Sakura tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum setiap kali mengingat momen indah yang terjadi sore tadi. Bukan tentang kemajuan penulisan skripsinya yang kali ini tak begitu banyak mendapat coretan dari Hatake Kakashi sebagai dosen pembimbingnya. Lebih dari itu, hari ini ia benar-benar senang. Menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi otaknya dan seakan telah menutupi seluruh akal sehatnya hingga membuatnya bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia sudah gila, fikirnya.

Bertindak bodoh seperti halnya gadis remaja SMA yang baru saja jatuh cinta...

Jatuh cinta?

Ups, apa yang baru saja ia fikirkan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Yang benar saja?!

Bukan.

Pasti bukan seperti itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan dirinya...tak sejauh itu.

Namun, hal itu tak urung membuatnya melupakan kejadian tadi. Lagi-lagi fikirannya melayang pada Uchiha Sasuke...dan keakraban yang terjalin diantara mereka.

_-__Flashback__-_

Entah ada angin apa Sakura mau-maunya saja menemani, tepatnya mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan sebentar setelah hujan cukup reda sore itu. Hal yang langka mengingat Sakura yang tak gampang percaya dan bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya dan Sasuke yang juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan antisosial.

Bukan hanya itu, Sakura dengan baik hati juga bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil Sasuke dan membiarkan pemiliknya hanya duduk diam memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui.

Well, sebenarnya itu juga hanya karena Sasuke yang mengeluh tidak enak badan dan Sakura-lah yang lebih tahu jalan menuju sebuah tempat yang merupakan tempat favoritnya.

Dan setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya di sinilah mereka berada. Pantai yang terletak di perbatasan Konoha. Sebuah pantai berpasir putih dengan pemandangan yang indah apalagi di saat sore hari menjelang malam seperti ini. Saat yang tepat untuk melihat sunset yang indah di ufuk barat, bukan?

Begitulah alasan Sakura akan usulnya untuk mengunjungi pantai ini. Laut biru yang terbentang luas, angin sepoi-sepoi, gulungan ombak yang saling berkejaran di tepi pantai, sunset yang indah…. biasanya berhasil mengalahkan sakit kepala atau stress yang menyerang Sakura.

Namun, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal.

"Memangnya setelah hujan deras seperti tadi sunset masih bisa terlihat yah?" cemooh Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di pantai itu. Ia menoleh pada Sakura di sebelahnya yang kini merengut kesal karena rencana untuk melihat sunset yang indah seperti yang digembor-gemborkannya sejak dari kampus dan dalam perjalanan tadi kemungkinan akan gagal dan karena komentar dari Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" kesalnya lalu kembali mengabaikan Sasuke dengan terus berjalan mendekat ke bibir pantai meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam memperhatikan Sakura yang ngambek. Sepertinya itu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Ia pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan air laut, berlari ke dalam air dan kembali menjauh begitu ombak datang. Angin yang bertiup tampak mempermainkan helaian rambut pinknya yang terurai membuatnya terlihat sangat...indah dan cantik. Sasuke pun mengakuinya karena saat berikutnya ia pun sudah mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengabadikan momen itu.

Eits, namun sepertinya tak hanya Sasuke yang mengakui pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. Mungkin juga beberapa pria yang kini menatap damba pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang cantik itu. Melihatnya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke gahar juga dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah sibuk menarik kaki jeansnya keatas agar tak basah terkena air laut.

Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura, meliriknya sebentar yang tampak sangat jelas di mata Sasuke sedang sengaja mengabaikannya, pura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaannya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan melipat kaki jeansnya tadi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Namun, tak tanggung-tanggung, setelah itu ia langsung menyambar lengan sang gadis dan menariknya masuk ke dalam air tanpa menghiraukan teriakan gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa...Sasuke!" teriaknya yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Ini hukuman karena kau mengabaikanku, Sakura!" balasnya masih sambil menarik Sakura yang tengah berontak akan ulah jahilnya. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengarnya namun tak berhenti mengomel tentang pakaiannya yang basah. Percuma daritadi ia menunggu hujan reda kalau ujung-ujungnya ia juga akan basah kuyup seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya balas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar semua celotehan Sakura sambil sesekali mengacaukan rambut merah muda gadis yang tengah dirangkulnya itu agar tak bisa kemana-mana. Membuat Sakura tak berhenti melemparkan deathglare yang lagi-lagi hanya diabaikan Sasuke. Tak mempan dengan itu Sasuke malah dengan sengaja bermain air dan memercikkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak Sakura geram sebelum melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

Perang air melawan Sasuke yang masih saja tak mau mengalah dengan terus menyiramkan air ke tubuhnya pun tak terhindarkan. Sakura yang juga tak mau kalah hanya melakukan hal yang sama sambil sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu menemukan reaksi langka ataupun lucu dari Sasuke begitu ia berhasil mengenainya.

"Hahaha...Sasuke bodoh!" gelak Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke yang hampir saja terjatuh gara-gara menghindar dari serangannya.

"Awas saja kau, Pinky!" balas Sasuke sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terus berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke sempat menyadarinya.

"Sasuke bodoh!"

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Sasuke. "Tck, Sakura!"

"Catch me if you can, Sasuke no Baka…Hahaha!" balasnya masih sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tak berhenti mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Huh, surely…I'll catch you, Sakura!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai sebelum berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada semakin jauh di depannya.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bermain sepanjang sore di pantai itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan duduk di pinggir pantai itu. Membiarkan ombak menjilati kaki mereka sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh keduanya. Mendengus, Sakura mengingat saran asal Sasuke begitu ia protes tentang pakaiannya yang basah. Katanya hitung-hitung baju mereka yang basah juga bisa cepat kering dengan adanya angin laut.

Nah, buktinya ia sendiri yang kedinginan. Beruntung baginya Sakura masih ingat membawa jaket yang dulu dipinjamkan Sasuke saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tersenyum mengingat hal itu, ia melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah tertidur di bahunya. Ia begitu kelelahan setelah bermain cukup lama. Namun, wajah lelah tak ayal menutupi wajah tampannya membuat Sakura harus bertahan untuk tidak merona tiap kali mengingat siapa yang sedang berada di sampingnya, bersandar di bahunya, menggelitik wajahnya dengan rambut ravennya dan hembusan nafas beratnya, dan juga hangat tubuh maskulin yang bersentuhan dengan kulit putihnya.

Ia tampak begitu tenang dan damai saat terlelap.

'Seperti bayi,' fikir Sakura.

Siapa yang tahu ketika ia bangun ia bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan menjengkelkan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal mengingat cemoohan Sasuke padanya. Jika ia tak ingat Sasuke sedang sakit, sudah sejak tadi ia membangunkannya dan membuktikan bahwa asumsinya salah besar.

See, sunset bahkan jadi terlihat lebih indah setelah hujan tadi. Awan-awan mendung yang tadi sempat menutupi langit kini malah menciptakan sebuah pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan. Matahari yang tengah berangsur-angsur kembali ke peraduannya semakin nampak indah dengan adanya awan-awan bersemburat merah yang menghiasinya.

Sungguh, Sakura sebenarnya tak habis fikir akan Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke no baka yang satu ini! Ia bahkan tak segan untuk sengaja memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Pinky dan mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa dosa bahwa ia membenci warna pink tepat di depan muka seseorang yang jelas-jelas identik dengan warna pink. Apa-apaan itu?

Sejujurnya, Sakura pun merasa aneh mengapa ia bahkan tak marah akan hal itu. Ia justru senang saat Sasuke sengaja mengganggu ataupun mengolok-olok dirinya. Bukannya ia senang di cemooh seperti itu. Hei, sewaktu SMA ia benci dikatai pinky oleh teman-temannya.

Hanya saja berbeda saat Sasuke yang melakukannya. Terasa natural, wajar, dan manis. Ia merasa dekat dengannya hanya dengan saling bercanda seperti itu.

"Dasar! Lalu kenapa masih mengikutiku?" kesalnya sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke selagi ia masih tertidur dan tidak mungkin membalas perlakuannya.

Puas akan hal itu ia pun menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap tiap inci wajah Sasuke. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan menyentuh kening Sasuke. Lega panas Sasuke tak seburuk saat mereka bertemu di kampus sore tadi.

Jujur ia sempat berubah tak yakin akan usulnya sendiri begitu melihat Sasuke yang malah asyik bermain, dan bukannya hanya beristirahat, menenangkan pikirannya sambil menikmati suasana pantai yang nyaman seperti yang direncanakannya. Tapi untunglah, hal itu tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit yang kini masih memunculkan semburat berwarna violet pertanda malam akan segera menggantikan sang siang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah sejak kapan semuanya di mulai. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Rasanya tak lengkap jika sehari saja ia tak bersinggungan dengan pria ini. Rasanya ada yang salah jika sedetik saja nama Uchiha Sasuke tak terlintas di benaknya. Ada yang hilang jika wajah Uchiha Sasuke tak muncul dalam tiap mimpinya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ada perasaan lain yang terus mengusik dirinya belakangan ini.

'What happened to me?' fikirnya sambil ikut memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"What happened to you?"

Brakk!

Sakura hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya begitu mendengar suara berat seorang pria bersamaan dengan wajah bodoh Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Mengagetkannya dan benar-benar menghempaskannya ke dunia nyata.

"Geez, Baka Sasori! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" geramnya sambil melotot pada Sasori yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah langka adiknya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin sambil berjongkok memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat menertawakan adiknya sendiri yang kini sudah memasang wajah sebal tingkat dewa-nya.

"Hahaha. Sa-Sakura!" gelaknya.

"Hahaha. Andai kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Ada apa denganmu? Ahahaha," ujar Sasori lagi sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya begitu Sakura mulai melemparkan deathglare andalannya padanya.

Tak berniat menjawab, Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal atas reaksi Sasori. Tidak Sasuke dan Ino, Sasori pun sering sekali mempermainkan emosinya dengan sengaja menertawai dan mengolok-oloknya.

Mengerti akan adiknya yang manja ini Sasori pun menghentikan tawanya kemudian mengacak rambut pink Sakura dengan gemas. "Kau membuatku takut saja. Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila!" ledeknya sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa di sebelah Sakura. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sekilas sebelum beralih meraih remote televisi yang tergeletak di atas meja didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berita pembunuhan sadis bisa menjadi selucu itu,"cemoohnya lagi sambil memindahkan channel tv mencoba mencari acara yang lebih menarik.

Menemukan pertandingan sepak bola ia menghentikan jemarinya. Mengingat Sasori sewaktu sekolah menengah adalah seorang kapten tim sepakbola, tentu saja sepakbola adalah salah satu hal yang menarik baginya.

"Kau pilih siapa? Real Madrid atau Barcelona?" tanya Sasori mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat sebelum berpaling kembali, mengabaikan niisannya itu.

Lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan reaksi yang ia harapkan dari Sakura, Sasori pun kembali melancarkan aksi merusak rambut adik tersayangnya itu.

Dan berhasil.

Kali ini membuat Sakura mendengus dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tentu saja, Sakura tak akan tahan berlama-lama ngambek pada Sasori. "Sudahlah, aku tak tertarik taruhan denganmu. Biasanya juga kau kalah!" balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori yang ditanggapi Sasori dengan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserahlah, aku tahu kau takut," balasnya yang lagi-lagi tak dibalas Sakura.

Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Tak biasanya Sakura berubah menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

Biasanya, Sakura-lah yang tak pernah berhenti berkomentar dan menjahili Sasori. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan tak ayal membuat Sasori khawatir juga.

Satu prasangka muncul dibenaknya. Jangan bilang apa yang ia duga selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke,eh?"

Terbukti.

Tebakannya tak pernah salah. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura jelas terlihat berbeda. Pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jika saja Sasori tak mengingat sifat adiknya yang mudah ngambek itu, ia pasti sudah mulai melanjutkan olok-olokkannya.

"Err...kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya sambil menatap Sasori.

Yeah, ia ingat Sasuke dan Sasori pernah bertemu sewaktu Sasuke mengantarnya pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ia tak ingat memperkenalkan Sasuke pada niisannya ini.

Sasori mengambil waktu untuk menyesap tehnya sebentar sebelum beralih pada Sakura. "Ya," jawabnya. "Kau ingat sahabatku sewaktu SMA? Gang Akatsuki?"

Tak begitu yakin, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang Sasuke, apa hubungannya dengan gank bodoh kakaknya itu sewaktu SMA?

Akatsuki. Yang ia ingat dari nama itu hanya seseorang yang mirip Ino yang selalu mengatakan padanya "Bomb is art". Apa pula hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

"Uchiha Itachi, salah satunya. Ia sahabatku sekaligus kakak kandung Sasuke," jelas Sasori yang membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Jika benar pastilah Sasuke dan kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin orang se-stoic dan sedingin Uchiha -setidaknya seperti Uchiha Sasuke- bisa tergabung dalam Akatsuki. Yang Sakura tahu dari yang ia lihat dan perhatikan selama ini, Akatsuki benar-benar, err… aneh?

"Yup. Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya. Sebab belakangan ia jarang berkumpul bersama kami. Dan setelah lulus ia kuliah di luar negeri, tidak di Konoha seperti yang lainnya. Sekalipun ia pulang biasanya kami hanya datang berkunjung sebentar ke mansionnya. Kau tahu, ia lebih-sangat-sibuk di banding kami," jelas Sasori yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Pantas saja ia tak begitu mengenalnya.

"Oya, kau ingat pesta yang kita hadiri beberapa bulan yang lalu? Uchiha Corporation. Tepatnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah rekan bisnis niisan. Apa kau benar-benar lupa pernah datang ke mansion Uchiha?" tanya Sasori cenderung terdengar mencemooh.

Sadar akan hal itu, Sakura menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Atau memang menjadi bodoh? Ia telah melupakan banyak hal karenanya.

Tapi, kenapa saat itu ia tak melihat Sasuke? Apa Sasuke memang tak bisa hadir? Atau…ia ada disana tapi dirinya-lah yang tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke? Dan apa mungkin karena itu Sasuke langsung mengenalinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di halte bus sore itu? Lalu, kalau Sasori mengenal Uchiha Fugaku dan berteman baik dengan Uchiha Itachi apa mungkin ia juga mengenal Sasuke dengan baik? Baru kali ini mendapati dirinya peduli dan ingin mengetahui kehidupan orang lain lebih banyak dan lebih jauh.

"Niisan, apa kau pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya? Saat kau dan Akatsuki berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha misalnya?! Seperti apa dirinya saat itu? Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang hubungan Sasuke dan niisannya? Apa mereka sangat akrab?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sigh. Sasori menghela nafas bosan. Kini ia yang harus membayar kesalahan karena telah membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi sangat bersemangat seperti sekarang ini. Ia yakin Sakura akan terus menghantuinya dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaannya hingga tengah malam nanti. Sial, ia menyesal mengungkit masalah ini di saat ia punya tugas-tugas lain yang harus ia segera selesaikan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia menolak keinginan adik bandel dan manjanya ini? Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Aissh, sampai kapan kau akan berhenti merecokiku?" keluh Sasori sambil melotot pada Sakura yang hanya dibalasnya dengan memberikan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya pada Sasori.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sekarang darimana aku harus memulai? Percayalah ceritanya sangat panjang."

"Aku akan setia mendengarnya. Ceritakan saja dari awal!"

"Tck!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo semuanya!

Sorry, telat update! -saya lagi final semesterrr...hiks *nangis dipojokan*

Huwaa, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apakah semakin hancur?

Sebenarnya masih ragu nih sama chapter yang ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa... :'(

Well, saya mau ngucapin Special Thanks nih buat para reviewer, reader, dan semua yang udah masukin nih fic gaje kedalam favorite listnya :D.

Thank you so much, Guys. Love you! *hugs*

Gomen gak sempat balas satu-satu, tapi semuanya saya baca loh...

*sumpah jingkrak-jingkrak tiap baca comment kalian*

READ AND REVIEW AGAIN! Thanks. :D


End file.
